KaruMana Coworkers Chronicles
by OrangeisMe
Summary: 7 years since we decided to hit it off. 5 years since we separated and he left. 2 years since I last had any news about him, and it took a single day to get me back again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yey! Another Karmanami/Karumana fic :D This time, I plan it to be a multi-chaptered story. :) Hope you like it and criticisms are always welcome :D

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu(Assassination Classroom) characters and plots are not mine.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

*Dingdong*

*Dingdong*

From gradual to aggressive, the doorbell to a two-level hotel room kept on ringing, effectively waking the inhabitants inside. A number of people gathered outside and were furiously yelling, banging the door if not the doorbell.

"Hey! Open up!"

"Anybody there?!"

"Open this door or we'll be forced to call the staffs."

Relentlessly, the people continued to shout outside as one particular purple-haired groaned tiredly. In sync with the thump from somewhere in the room did her head pound. Tapping lightly on the arm around her waist, she whispered in irritation, "Please make them stop."

What she got in return was a tightening of the arm around her, and his head burrowing itself on the back of her shoulder. She heard a few unintelligible words before he seemed to doze back to sleep.

Pushing him off lightly, Manami whined, "Karmaaaa"

But the arm around her refused to budge. In fact it tightened its hold even further to pull the girl closer to him. Settling himself to a comfortable position, which placed his head directly on her shoulder, Karma murmured sleepily to her ear, "Ignore them. They'll leave once they got tired. "

If she was not having a heavy headache right now, she would've easily considered that option and snuggled back comfortably on the particularly soft bed. However, her head was presently killing her and the never ending pounding on the door was certainly not helping.

"W-why do you have a lot of people outside your door anyway?" She asked, shifting her head slightly to see him.

She felt Karma grin on her shoulder before he answered, mischief evident from his voice, "Mmm... Well, you were pretty loud."

Lightspeed did her face flushed. "L-loud..."

She knew full well they did the... deed last night, as well as she knew that whatever happened, she did not have a very clear memory of it. She would not deny the fact that she was, well, loud as he said but she ought to avoid any talk that may lead to what happened last night. If she won't, who know what her current bedmate will do, now that he seems to increase in unpredictability. Thus, with intent, she flung his arm off her waist and sat on the bed. Pausing to gain her balance, Manami then went to search for her clothes without leaving the bed and taking off the white sheet temporarily covering her bare body.

"Manami," Karma drowsily called out, awaken from the sudden loss of warmth from the other. "Leave them."

"I'm sorry...wait. My head is killing me." She replied, massaging her forehead. "I can't think straight, I'm sorry."

The only sound made after by the other was a shifting of sheets then a thud. Slightly wondering why no reply was received, Manami peeked through her shoulder and was surprised by Karma, whose back was on the headboard, baring his very naked chest. Flinching, Manami hastily shifted her head back forward, blushing from the unexpected sight.

Karma chuckled, slightly expecting that reaction. Instead, he watched animatedly as the blush from Manami's ears started to descend downwards to her neck. With sharp predatory eyes, he continued to do so, ignoring the fact that Manami was starting to feel uncomfortable with his stare. A rush of desire flowed through him as he wondered how lower those patches of red can go, even to the parts covered with those white sheets Karma oh so wanted to take off. Instead, he settled on teasing Manami by approaching said girl and wrapping his arms around her, making it a point to let her back rest fully on his chest. He chuckled lowly once he felt her flinch but did not let go.

"You know since they'd already woke us up and all," Voice passed through his lips as they skimmed through the skin on Manami's neck, his eyes watching in fascination as they changed to even deeper red. "We can make them pay."

Manami blinked in wonder, all the while fighting the moan from coming out of her mouth as heated lips continued to assault her sensitive neck. "P-pay? _ahhh"_

Karma nodded, shifting his lips down to her shoulders, playfully biting the skin there once he realized Manami was not fully paying attention. "Let's give them what they want."

Manami was honestly feeling very nauseous what with the pounding on her head, then on the door, and now the heat and arousal just kept on assaulting her consciousness. She was super conscious of Karma! She can't even understand a thing his saying. And **.**.

"Y-you have to a-ah s-stop, Ka-Karma."

"Hm?"

With all her willpower she managed to keep her voice, as much as she can, straight and resolute. "Stop, please. I don't.. I can't..Pay? What do you mean-"

Suddenly, the lips on her shoulders were back to her ears. "Let's give them a repeat of last night."

"E-eh?!"

Karma grinned, and then whispered lowly,"I want..."

Manami cursed at the natural seductiveness his voice has that got her feel stirring on her navel. But no. She will take care of what the hell woke her up first before they'll talk about that. With her luck, without _that_ in between. No no no. Don't think about it. Think about what to say to the people out- outside?

"Wait, I think they're gone now Karma."

Karma paused. "What?"

"T-The people outside. I think they're gone."

Karma blinked then groaned disappointedly, letting his body fall back unceremoniously on the bed. "Heeeehhh. Too bad."

Manami gave him a sour look. "Well then, I think I'm just gonna go look for my clothes. "She murmured.

Karma grinned. "Sure. If you want me naked, then go."

Manami's eyes widened as large as saucers. "Wh-wha?! I m-most definitely don't w-want you n-n-naked!" She exclaimed, fingers tightly grasping the white sheet around her. Preventing her mind to even conjure that image, she shook her head vehemently, blotting out anything about what Karma just said.

Karma chuckled. "Hmm. So how would you get your clothes then?"

Manami blinked, wondering where that question ever came from. "Uhmm," She glanced down on her white cover." W-with the.. the bed sheet?"

Karma's grin widened. Staring at Manami's face, he let out an affirmative sound, his eyes holding a look of mischief.

On the other hand, Manami looked as confused as ever. She tried to decipher what the look on Karma's face means. For one, she knew it was obviously not good. And for two, it definitely involves her, her clothes, and her sheet cover. Trailing downwards through the white bed sheet, her sight continuously wandered, all the while unaware to a pair of eyes staring amusedly at her, up until it reached her bedmate's part. Unconsciously, she stared at the sheet there. Staring at the sheet that was on Karma's part. Sheet that will inevitably be lost if she will stand up. Sheet that reaches only up to his hips, covering...covering..

Karma watched ecstatically as Manami's face burst to bright red, as red as a tomato. He chuckled as she immediately made a move to go back to the bed, in her haste she tangled the sheet, causing her to crash on her pillow.

"Whaa!" she screamed in her pillow, letting out yet another shriek once she felt Karma tackle her to bed, right after she painfully fell.

"That's better." Karma said, grin still on his face.

Manami groaned, her face now free from the pillow, "This was not supposed to happen."

"Crashing on the pillow?"

"That, and this.. whole thing." She answered, heaving a sigh when she felt Karma shrug.

"Let's.. let's not talk about it ever, okay?"

Silence

"K-Karma?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"E-eh? Y-yes."

"Then no."

Manami blanched. Her mouth hanging open even when Karma began cuddling on her back.

"No no, Karma. We have to get up for work." But the arms around her refused to relent, instead, Karma placed them lower, lower than Manami would consider as comfortable.

"Don't I get second round?"

"S-Stop! Please, aren't you even a bit embarrassed?" Manami shouted hiding herself back to the pillow.

Karma chuckled, before pulling her again even nearer.

"Manami,"

"W-what?"

"It's 4 in the morning."

* * *

And that's about it :D Stuffs will be explained in latter chapters :D

Please tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy Holidays! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas :D

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is not mine.**

 **NOTE: ITALICIZED CHARACTERS ARE FLASHBACKS**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You know, it does not really take a genius to know what you're doing."_

 _Manami peered at Karma, who was currently lying on one of their schoolside benches, hoping for a well needed sleep. She stared reprimandingly, with her hands on her sides, at Karma and made it a point to position her face directly in front of the boy's in order to show her seriousness. It lasted for a while, since no response was taken from Karma, but once he did Manami straightened up so fast, it got her stumbling a few steps back. She was vaguely aware of the sharp eyes watching her actions, but did she notice the brief smirk his lips formed._

 _"Hmm… So what am I doing then, Okuda-san?"_

 _Manami watched as Karma straightened himself on the bench then patted the space beside him, offering it to Manami. This, however, was politely declined, moreover, once they both heard the bell ring, signaling 10 minutes before the end of their lunch break._

 _"Ka-Karma-kun should stop skipping classes."_

 _Karma shrugged. "Why should I? It's not like I fail any of my classes. As far as I know, I'm still up the class standing."_

 _Involuntarily, Manami sighed as a pair of sly, gray eyes was directed at her. Looking back, she remembered fearing those eyes whenever they even slightly pass her way; but now, those pair of eyes only carries the mischief Karma to never seem to lose. It was like being together for almost 2 years gave them the ability to read what was on to each other's mind without even hearing what they had to say. This was proven effective since Karma liked to pick up fight, and he gets into one whenever he likes it. But one look at Manami's worry-filled eyes, and it was enough to ignore his previous intentions._

 _"I know you don't, as much as I know you are one of the best students in our class. But Karma-kun, your lack of attendance will pull you down. "_

 _Karma raised one eyebrow. "I'm sure I haven't surpassed the limit of absences."_

 _"Yes. But would it hurt you to save those remaining number for the times of emergency?"_

 _" No?"_

 _"Then let's go to class!"_

 _"Don't want to."_

 _"E-eh? "_

 _"Why won't you join me, instead?"_

 _"Jo-join you? But I'm here to convince you to go to class!"_

 _"Uh-huh. In which I'm not going."_

 _Manami sputtered defeatedly, losing all hope of convincing Karma for the number of times she can't now remember. In didn't help that in every attempt she made, it only seemed to provide entertainment to Karma, as his eyes looked at her interestingly. Plus, he seemed delighted on every butting argument they had. In every single time, Karma would raise his one brow, and ask her why he needed to go, in which every single time, he won't._

 _She needed to make him go to class, in any way she can, as the sole purpose was to associate him to their classmates. Even if she hasn't associated herself with all the people in their class, she wanted at least for Karma to open up to their other classmates, which he deliberately refuses to do._

 _"But Karma-kun, I think you need to know our other classmates", Manami replied, eyeing one particular yellow leaf that landed on Karma's hair. Lifting one hand, she swiped said leaf, not aware that she took a step closer, positioning herself before Karma, their knees touching._

 _"But I do."_

 _"Oh yeah? This one time you forgot what our class representative's name was and called her Karen, which is our landlord's name."_

 _Karma chuckled, hands placed suddenly on Manami's waist. "Did I? But she did look a lot like her."_

 _Manami laughed in return, patting Karma's shoulder lightly. "No, she did not!"_

 _Unbeknownst to Manami, but not to Karma, students from inside the school corridors interestedly watched their brief conversation, peeking through the windows. They exchanged opinions, the topic being how close they both were to each other and Karma's unusual behavior towards said girl._

 _"Since when did Karma talk to a girl?"_

 _"Don't you know who she is? That's Okuda Manami. She's the only girl Karma-kun talks to. "_

 _"How come she gets all the attention?"_

 _"I heard they were dating."_

 _"She's so lucky!"_

 _"It's true! I saw them together last Sunday!"_

 _Different opinions were shared and heard by both the subjects, however, one particular opinion from one guy, whom Karma made a mental note to approach later, stood out of the rest. It was said as low as possible, seemingly done in order to be covered by the much louder female voices, that if not for both their trained ears, they wouldn't have noticed. It was proven effective once hairs on Manami's nape stood and her face burned, while Karma's former mischievous eyes turned murderous. In her embarrassment, however, Manami noticed the look Karma was giving the said guy and quickly shifted her body, blocking his line of vision. She placed both her palms on Karma's cheeks, and forced his head to look up, making him face her. It didn't miss them how the noise behind became even louder but decided to ignore it._

 _"I-I'm sure he didn't mean that."_

 _Karma rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure he did."_

 _Manami's eyes narrowed. She pushed both her hands and mushed Karma's face. "Stop that. You know that's all that he can do to you."_

 _"Calling me a show-off? That's practically nothing to me. He can insult me all he wants, but he has no right say anything about you", Karma replied, his eyes staring straight at Manami's, unwavering._

 _Manami fought down the blush threatening to form on her cheeks, but realized they were futile judging from the slight twitch on the side of Karma's mouth. Due to this, the hands on Karma's cheeks unknowingly loosened, seemingly there to caress his face._

 _"I'm sure that wasn't what he meant. Forgive him?"_

 _It unnerved her that Karma's face did not show even a bit of remorse. Instead, it dug its own towards one of Manami's palm but Karma's eyes stayed on hers._

 _"Karma."_

 _"At my house later?"_

 _Manami blinked. "What for? I thought your parents would be home tonight."_

 _"Even so. "_

 _Manami silenced, but then sighed. " Alright."_

 _Effectively, it made Karma grin widely. He finally let go of Manami and stood up, towering himself over her._

 _"Then it's a deal."_

* * *

 _Their homeroom teacher sweatdropped as he can still feel the tension on his back. He figured it happened since the certain fiasco his glasses girl and red-haired students made on their school grounds yesterday. Of course it did not miss him throughout his entire month of being their class adviser that those two were certainly closer than what he expected. Nobody can blame him if he initially thought that Manami would be incapable of approaching his top of the class student. She was too shy and the boy liked to keep his list of associations minimal .time. But the unthinkable happened and to say he, Katsuo, was surprised would be an understatement once he saw with his own eyes, the supposed-to-be-shy girl affectionately and intimately holding and being held by was quite a scene. If the subjects weren't Akabane and Okuda, it would've have been somewhat ordinary. Who would have thought that Karma, who most of the time had no response to anything happening around him, will show this much emotions in public, nonetheless. And his supposed-to-be-shy student will be approaching him so closely, that is, with no hesitation, whatsoever. He must have said that out loud, he realized, once he felt pair of cold mercury-colored eyes went his way. Gasping, he attempted to flee, but was frozen in place as he watched those same eyes, turned from cold, to with killing intentions. If not for Manami's body, suddenly blocking Karma, he wouldn't have any chance to escape those eyes, and will probably haunt him for the rest of the day. Once he found the chance, he fled away from the crowd, missing the shared negotiations and Karma's eyes on his back._

 _"Noda-sensei, have you heard about Akabane and Okuda of Class D?"_

 _Noda, their school nurse, passed him a passive look before focusing back to her papers, "What of them?"_

 _Katsuo faltered, hesitant to ask, but then answered, "Well, you know, that they're in a relationship?"_

 _"Hmmmm? I guess I caught other students talking about it. Why?"_

 _Katsuo pensively palmed his forehead. "It's just, they're both exceptional students especially Akabane-san, however, he refuses to attend classes, wherein Okuda is the exact opposite. Never missing any class and even acting as class representative."_

 _Noda nodded. "So? It's not like Karma's failing."_

 _"The exact opposite. I'm just worried if he keeps on hanging with Okuda, her grades may be affected. To be completely honest, I'm somewhat surprised they're together."_

 _If not for his mastery in the art of evading flying chalks at high speeds from none other than his most favorite red-haired advisee, he wouldn't have survived the incoming fist directed to his head. Eyeing frantically the suddenly enraged school nurse in front of him, he backed on the wall, and shakily whimpered. "N-N-N-Noda-s-sensei?!"_

 _Said Noda-sensei tensed for a while, before her eyes direct themselves on Katsuo's threateningly. "You will not talk, ask, and definitely not bother those two. Kar- Akabane is starting to stabilize now, so if you do anything, anything at all, to destroy that relationship, you will see me. Not only will I break your face, I will personally ensure that your sorry butt will leave this school. You hear?!"_

 _It tremendously surprised Katsuo, but hearing the words left her, he cannot help but wonder, "What's wrong with Akabane?"_

 _Noda raised one eyebrow, "Why would I tell you?" She stood up, picking the fallen papers due to their escapade._

 _"I-I'm their homeroom teacher. I would like-"_

 _"That depends on them. "_

 _Katsuo gulped._

 _Noda sideglanced the teacher, then sighed. This teacher is proving to be more and more annoying._

 _"Just know this, if you want to live, never and I mean never, give Karma a reason to kill you cause I swear to you, he will. For your own safety, I'll let you know, those two have been in a rollercoaster life in their past school. Something happened that left both of them emotionally unstable, primarily Akabane. They don't deserve that but they're thankfully recovering, together, that is. That's why I can tell you that if anybody can subdue the monster, it's Okuda. That relationship you're talking about, hell even more than that."_

 _Suddenly realizing that their relationship was not what he thought it was, Katsuo said lowly, "Like a support?"_

 _Noda passed him a pained glanced, "I'm afraid, yes."_

* * *

"Karma! Karma, wake up!"

"Wh-what?", Karma groaned, his eyes blinkingly focused on Manami who was seated beside him with her clothes already on.

Manami sighed then smiled albeit sadly, "I remember, you really are a heavy sleeper, aren't you? Come on, it's 45 minutes to 8. We should start preparing for work if we- wah?!"

Manami was interrupted once arms were wrapped around her waist, and Karma buried his face on her lap. She would have pushed him on reflex if not for the sudden tears she felt from Karma. It stunned her that she seated rigidly.

Never had Karma showed any sign of distress when they were together. She knew full well he covered it up with smirks and teases, as she does the same. It was more of for both of their sakes. But before that, was a different story, in which she can relate well, however on a very different level. Nonetheless, this dream might be too hard to actually make Karma this agonized, she thought as she watch his hand gripped the white sheets. The death of their sensei was a big impact to her, too much that she still dreamt of those times. She can't what it would be like to Karma. She knew he idolized the man so much. Hugging the trembling head on her lap, she fought the tears threatening to fall. It really had been too long.

"It's okay."

She figured she could blame their age, their past lives, even their relationship. But really, she thought, it was her.

"Sorry."

Manami gasped, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head, all the while placing light kisses on his hair; one of her hands caressing his back, "No, no. Don't be sorry, please. It was not- it was my fault. I'm sorry." She then used both her hands to shift Karma's head up, facing her but still lying on her lap. "Don't- Don't cry, please."

No response was taken from Karma as he gazed thoughtfully at the face above her, letting her tears fall on his face. He watched as Manami continued to wipe the tears- his and hers- from his face, all the while continuing to say her sorrys. He watched his ex-girlfriend of 5 years cry her heart out in front of him, not wondering why (that was long pass them) but when did she learn to express her emotions freely. It was never her forte, and Karma did have a hard time helping her overcome it even when they were together.

"You're telling me to stop crying, when you yourself can't."

It proved effective when Manami's eyes widened by a fraction, her tears seizing. Their eyes connected as she smiled slightly and Karma chuckled. Silence filled the room for a while, Manami threading her fingers on Karma's hair.

The silence was broken by Manami as she whispered, "Was it the same dream?", her eyes keeping its contact with Karma's. Due to that, she did not miss the sudden steeling of her gaze.

Manami did not receive any verbal answer only that Karma suddenly gripped the wrist on the hand she was using on his hair. It was subtle, but she felt the slight nod of his head. And through their eyes, she read fear and loneliness.

" _I-They won't get out of my head."_

 _The arms around Karma tightened, as he felt the light kisses on his face his girlfriend continued to give him, hoping to ease his sadness and the tears. He hated showing weakness, but the dream this time completely ate him. It was bad enough that he had to dream every time how he witnessed their teacher killed, his team too late to do anything to stop it. But to witness his classmates' disappointed look at him was-_

" _Shh. Don't think about it."_

 _Karma hesitantly nodded. "It looked and felt too real, it was like-"_

 _Pale hands gripped his cheeks._

" _It's okay," Manami interjected, "I'm here."_

"It's okay. I'm here."

Karma's eyes momentarily widened, his mouth gaped open and his hand losing its grip.

Manami stared as various emotion passed through his eyes. She watched as Karma's stare probed her own.

" _I love you."_

"I.. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

 **A/N** : YEY AN UPDATE

YA KNOW I WANTED TO GO FOR DRAMA SO I DID BUT I REALIZED I SUCK AT IT. HAHA. FAILED ATTEMPT BUT I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW I CAN PUT THE EMOTIONAL PART OF THEIR PAST IN A COMEDIC WAY(CAUSE IN MY OPINION THAT'S HOW I NORMALLY WRITE) SO YAH, DRAMA IT IS. CRAP.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

PEACE! BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA BOOOY

 **EDIT: I indicated the flashback from the present scene cause I think people are getting confused :) But, that's okay. I guess it just means I have to write clearer and is a worthy critic for my writing :D Thanks for that!**

 **In case somebody's still confused, the "present" is the second part (Karma and Manami crying) and it is connected to the first chapter. It did not change scenes whatsoever, and they're still in the same room and situation. Remember the "it's 4:00" thingy form the first chapter? I presumed it was understood that they slept and this part in this chapter was when they woke up for work. Same place. Same situation. :) Sorry for that. To note, they are coworkers, and are not in school in the "present". And more importantly, they are not in a relationship anymore. Why? Will be explained later :)**

 **The "flashbacks" part in this chapter (and in the upcoming chapters) pertain to when they were in a relationship, hence the "girlfriend" reference of Karma to Manami. In this chapter, notice that Karma used "ex-girlfriend" that is because it is in the present.**

 **VERY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND I HOPE THIS CLEARS THINGS UP. If not, DON'T hesitate to PM me. :D**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi GUUUYYSS!** Please be aware that I changed the Rating from T to M ;) This chapter contains Lemon, which isn't really heavy, but I'll indicate it in case. You can read the chapter even without the lemon scene. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Weeks passed as Karma familiarizes himself with the job. Frankly, he expected more from his job –what with the numerous assassination attempts he heard on his current boss in the past years. But noticeably on the short length of time he's been there no encounters of assassination, no death threats, or even just a bit remorse were heard by him. He doubted the attempts stopped and wasn't complaining if it makes his job so much easier though he expected a little more action.

But _man_ he honestly finds no reason as to why his boss _won't_ be assassinated.

The guy was filthy rich, good-looking, and influential. On top of that, he owns the surname of one of the biggest corporation in the whole Japan. It's all good except that probably the whole Japan media (if not the whole world) could fill itself with enough showbiz news to last for a century with just his boss. He run his company well, disregarding the fact its condition was fairly stable even before he took over all thanks to his deceased father; but the constant partying, illegal businesses under the table, sudden disappearances, even his recent fiasco that made the paparazzi bursting with curiosity earned him quite a handful of equally filthy rich haters.

If he was not the boss, Karma would have killed him _himself_.

He didn't mind it, really. Karma had her on his bed first, thank you very much, and he was positive Manami was not involved with anybody after their brief separation. He checked, of course. Even these past weeks, they were _somewhat_ back together like the separation didn't happen that Karma finds it hard to believe at first. All was good. He knew kidnapping her that night of his first day at work to his hotel room was the right choice. Inwardly grinning to himself, he allowed the images of their rendezvous flow through his mind.

God knows if he can distance himself anymore after that.

Getting on the good side of everybody in the company made it possible to interact with her every day. He didn't find it surprising but she was practically protected by her coworkers, nobody allowed him near her at first. Even his boss. _Especially his boss._

The _b**tard_ has a f***ing crush on Manami.

He wanted to punch something.

Preferably, him.

He didn't want to believe the rumors (hell, he refuse to kill his boss on his first week in the job), but witnessing it with his own two eyes was agonizing and annoying as hell. The _b**tard_ was damn too close. Everywhere Manami was he's suddenly there. Talk about sudden disappearance, all you need to do was walk through the Chemistry Lab and you'll find him no sweat. What Manami wanted, he gives. She can basically say it and he'll grovel on the ground for her. In short, Manami had him around her finger and she didn't even know it.

Karma smirked, knowing why _exactly_ she does not. She had them both around her finger and well, it's obvious who had the winning streak. If by the blushes and secret kisses he keeps on receiving these past weeks aren't enough evidences of her attraction to _him_ , he did not know what else. It pretty much stroked his ego that Manami wanted nothing to do with her boss of two years other than their usual office relationships- even with his irritatingly open flirting, and kept (he hoped) her affection for him. He wouldn't deny how good it felt having her in his arms again with very minimal effort.

Damn, he's whipped.

So what was the problem if the boss proved to be less than an obstruction? His _b**tard_ of a boss just had to take advantage of his ever growing paparazzi and announce to the whole Japan that he was "involved" with. his. secretary. And guess who this so-called secretary is?

"Manami"

"Hm?, Manami answered, cocking her head a little to the side. For the past minutes she witnessed as Karma's expression shifted from irritation, to arrogance, then back to irritation and wondered whatever was running through his head.

They are currently in her apartment because Karma insisted on eating with her and her cooking and frankly, she was too tired to eat out. For reasons unknown to her, he wanted to leave office earlier than usual. It bothered her slightly that she didn't have the chance to bid her boss goodbye, which she usually does before she leaves. Stirring the soup in front of her, she quietly waited for Karma's reply, adjusting to his sudden drop of mood.

Releasing a deep sigh, Karma stood and approached Manami by the stove. Wrapping her arms around her waist, chuckling when she felt her flinch in surprise, he settled his chin on her shoulder, satisfied with watching her cook.

Manami still was not used to his sudden advances but sensing the distress from Karma and her worry far surpassed her anxiousness.

"Karma, is there something wrong? "she asked, tilting her head over her shoulder to look at him. She stood frozen as burning embers stared back at her.

Instead of replying, Karma broke the eye contact and buried his face further on her shoulder. Manami felt him shake his head indicating there was nothing wrong. Of course, she finds it hard to believe but if it meant he did not want her to worry, she won't pry.

It bothered Manami. Karma never seemed to tell her anything anymore other than his usual words of affection. Don't get her wrong. She loves them with all her heart but she feels anxious -bordering fear, that maybe his silence rooted from their past relationship. It didn't really end in a good note and if summed, it was due generally to misunderstanding and unstable emotions. That's why she makes an effort to urge him to let out what he feels even with her hesitation in pursuing yet again the then-ended relationship. They both had the tendency to mask what they feel, but in their current case, Manami feels it's just because he didn't want her to worry.

She does not want that. If they want to make this relationship work, they should learn from past mistakes.

* * *

"I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm going away with Sasaki for a week." Karma said as they both finish their meal.

Manami nodded, "Mm. I think Sasaki-san mentioned it to me this morning. Tomorrow is your departure, was it? Are you the only one going with him?"

Karma inwardly smirk. Sasaki- _san_? Ha.

"Probably. He didn't mention anybody else."

"I see. You're more than enough anyway, Karma."

Seriously this girl. How the hell he lived these seven years without her he would never know.

"Oh? Is that a compliment?" he answered, twirling the knife with his fingers. "Flattering will get you nowhere Manami. Now that I know you've been pretty active these past years too."

Manami blushed. "It-" She nervously shifted her eyes to the side and started twiddling with her utensils. She didn't expect he was keeping tabs on her. "..was an… accident?"

Chuckling darkly, Karma leaned closer. "Don't think I don't recognize death by poison Manami. Those assassination attempts ended similarly."

Manami pouted and snatched the knife from Karma's hand. "They're not dead! A-all I did was give them slightly potent poison to knock t-them out...A-and it's to protect Sasaki-san. "

Shrugging, Karma leaned back. "I'm not worried. To tell you the truth it's good that you still got the skills, Ms. Poison Glasses. It'll come in handy."

Manami nodded slightly, eyes softening at the familiar nickname. "Those skills failed to eliminate all of them though."

"Yep. That's where I come in", he answered, smirking on the sense of challenge.

"Partners again are we, Mr. Chuunihan?" she giggled.

"Just like the old times," he snickered.

Comfortable silence settled between them as similar warm memories threaded on each mind.

"Be careful on your mission."

"I will."

* * *

 **LEMON! LEMON!**

"K-Karma- ahhh! W-wait!" Manami moaned, hastily covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to cover up her voice as she felt hands crawl up her thighs. Her other hand was wrapped on his shoulder and try as she may, it was impossible to stop him what with the intense pleasure his mouth on her neck was giving her. Another moan threatened to come out but before it did, Karma was suddenly attacking her lips with his, their tongues fighting for dominance; Manami was uncharacteristically not willing to give. Karma smirked in amusement as he watched Manami resisting with her eyes tightly shut. _How cute_. With his one hand, he travelled further in her blouse just beneath her bra and caressed the skin there, watching in amusement as she blushed deeper red. His action proving to be a distraction, Karma won in their brief tongue session and she mewled in embarrassment and ecstasy as she felt his mouth devour hers in untamed hunger and desperation. She didn't understand where his sudden roughness, if there was a word more fitting, came from but the mixed sensations all over her body prevented her from thinking further of his actions; his actions which spoke nothing but need, hunger, and carnal lust.

Not aware of her hand all of a sudden on his hair, Manami unconsciously pulled him downwards, deepening the kiss even more; much to Karma's delight. Karma's hand ventured on her thighs outwards of her skirt up until it reached the hem. Letting go off her mouth, his lips made a path downwards, loving the feel of her hands gripping his hair tightly and pulled her skirt by sliding it over then under her hips. He heard Manami squirm and moan as he trailed kisses on the skin the skirt reveals, all the while watching with wanton the lust building up in his girlfriend's eyes.

Karma groaned. He had to take her, _now._

Manami gasped as Karma suddenly grabbed her hands previously buried in his hair, and placed them around his shoulders. She let out a small scream as she was carried up, her thighs around Karma, and blushed at Karma's hands on her bum, realizing that she was just in her panties. Tightening her arms around his shoulders, she shivered once the familiar cold air from the AC hit her bare legs, suddenly grasping that they were in her bedroom and sighed as Karma settled her gently on the bed. Having the urge to cover her face, Manami felt her ears heathen as she watch her boyfriend roughly tug off his necktie and loosen the buttons on his cuff, all the while piercing her eyes with his, refusing to let go of her stare. She didn't know what overcame her when she sat up, making Karma cease in his actions, and lightly pulled him back between her thighs to continue undressing him herself by unbuttoning his front buttons. Moaning lowly on lips trailing kisses on her jaw, Manami clumsily pushed his top off and then she was shoved gently to lie beneath Karma.

"Manami.." Karma growled huskily as he peppered deep kisses on her neck. 'do that again and I won't be responsible to what will happen _to you_ on the next minute on this bed, _by me_."

Manami blushed. She didn't mean it but once she felt Karma's hand brushed a particularly sensitive part on her belly, her hips bucked, hitting the noticeable bulge on her partner. She felt mortified and wanted to push him off in reflex if not for the sudden hand from Karma, clamping her hands on her sides.

They can't do this! They both have work the next day and God knows the last time they did it, both had to file a day of leave. And it was his first day at work!

"Ka-Karma, y-you have a- _ah_ a trip to _ah_ get ready for." Her hips bucked traitorously again as Karma pulled open her buttons and nibbled on her breasts. " K-Karma!"

Lifting his head up in level with her ear he answered, "You're not really telling me stop Manami."

Pulling her arms off from their cages, Manami pushed his shoulder, creating a distance between them. Huffing in exertion, Manami let go of his shoulders and placed her hands on his face with one on his cheek and the other on his forehead, pushing his bangs to the side. Karma grinned. Manami's cheeks were puffed like tomatoes and her eyebrows knotted. Ah, she was too cute and it was definitely not helping his libido.

"W-we need to stop Karma. We both have work tomorrow a-and…umm.."

If possible, Manami blushed even more at the look he was giving her. Maybe looking directly at his eyes was a bad thing. She can see directly the unbidden lust and promise of long, sensual love-making. If it was not slightly scary, it was equally _arousing._

"What is it Manami?" He chuckled as she flinched, seemingly been brought out of her stupor. Yet she did not release her stare at him.

Damn his girlfriend was a vixen. Karma watched animatedly, as the doubtful look in her eyes shifted into something he recognizes well: hunger and sweet _sweet_ submission.

F*ck, her wish was his command.

Karma chuckled huskily at the weak pushes her hands do on his shoulders. Grinning in anticipation, his hands trailed sensually from her waist, then her shoulders, up to her hands. By now, Manami was combusting red and in heat, which Karma felt very much from his now exposed abdomen. _Ah, so those blushes can go lower than the shoulders huh._ Softly, he grabbed her shaking hands and moved them downwards up to the belt of his pants, purposedly slowing and skimming his chest. After successfully urging her to loosen his pants, Karma balanced on his one arm and whispered on her ear.

"Do you want to continue?"

He only needed one answer. One answer and whatever it is, he will adhere to.

However, his girlfriend proved to be a vixen - _his_ vixen when instead of a reply, he was surprised by a kiss on his neck then her reply.

"...P-please.."

Both their control flying out of the window, the rest of their clothes were hastily thrown off, as heated and desperate kisses were exchanged, their hands roaming with abandon. No words were exchanged anymore rather names thrown to the air as they both ride their high, refusing to stop. Manami's soft cries beside Karma's ear fueled his thrusts as he felt his growls equally brought shivers on her body. Hands clutching tightly on his back as he welcomed the glorious pain, reminding him how he loved the feel of her and how he openly worshiped this body. Karma refused to stop spreading kisses on her body, each welcomed with a soft sigh or a mewl encouraging for more.

 **END LEMON! END LEMON!**

* * *

As they both felt close to their peak, Karma gave a tender kiss on Manami's lips, no tongue, no hunger. She blushed at the uncharacteristically soft kiss, it sent everything she wanted to hear and he wanted to convey. Once their brief kiss end, their foreheads connected as both stare lovingly on each other's eyes.

"I love you too Karma."

She should have said but did not.

Instead, an equally tender kiss was sent back, a single drop of tear from her eyes unnoticed.

In that night reaching till morning, Karma relished on her flesh for more times he didn't bother counting.

* * *

"Take care of yourself", Manami said, tucking a stray strand around her ear.

Karma disliked transportation by air with reason, but somehow she managed to convince him that 'Sasaki-san' hated land transportation for he didn't want to be delayed by paparazzi that were bound to follow. Whose fault was it, really?

"Mm. You sure you're going to be fine alone for a while?"

Manami nodded. "Yes. Kayano and Nagisa plan to visit for the week so I'll probably be busy touring them around. Besides, it's not like-"

"Manami-san! What a pleasure to see you this morning. Came to wish me good luck?" Sasaki suddenly announced, catching the attention of everybody in the room. He made a move to place himself uncomfortably close to Manami, not noticing the glares he was getting from the redhead.

"U-uhm, I came to see you off, sir. But good luck!" she answered, fidgeting on the little distance they have. Slightly stepping out of the close contact she gasped as her boss place an offending hand on her lower back.

"S-sir?!"

Sasaki snickered. "That's too bad, really. I was hoping to bring you but the very thought of endangering your life does not really sit well with me. I hope you understand."

Karma scoffed. The butt really knew how to say the corniest and most cringe-worthy things. This idiot clearly had no idea where she came from. He fought off a laugh as he watched his girlfriend push his arm away, deftly avoiding his attempt to bring it back, and grinned widely once she walked his way to settle herself beside him.

Ahhh. Sweet sweet _victory._

With a noticeably fake smile, Sasaki made a small laugh before he turned and stomped his way up the helicopter. "Karma-san let's go."

Manami giggled nervously before she looked Karma's way only to find him already looking back at her, smirking.

"Can't make the boss wait. Send my regards to Nagisa and Kayano", Karma said, lightly patting Manami on the head.

"Ah wait", Manami frantically called. "U-uhm, please carry this with you. It's… It's something that I made which I know you're quite used in."

She fumbled on her bag as she hears Karma walked back to her position. Handing him a small clear bottle, she let out a sigh once she heard a small 'thank you' from Karma.

Karma smirked widely. "Cyanide, huh."

She shrugged lightly. "Just to help you out while I'm not near."

"Heehhh, this makes everything more interesting."

She smiled as she heard the familiar thrill in his voice. As far as she knew, cyanide was his favorite in all her concoctions that's why she felt particular confidence entrusting the chemical to him. That did not seem to ease the worry in her though, and before she knew it her arms were wrapped on Karma's waist tightly, bidding him a brief heartfelt 'be very careful' then let go to push Karma lightly.

"I'll see you in five days. Have fun, Karma!"

Recovering from his shock, he answered "Hn."

"And...", she added.

 _If they want to make this relationship work, they should learn from past mistakes._

"Please tell me what's bothering you once you come back."

* * *

 **A/N: Steamyyy~** First attempt on a lemon. I hope it wasn't crappy. I feel like I wrote them both quite out of character in this chapter so I apologize if you think so too :D

And that's about it! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows I got on this story. I hope you'll like this very overdue update (One year from the previous chapter omg). Again, no promises on the next update but if you continue to support this story, I am eternally grateful :)

Love y'all!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA BOY

and

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
